


Freedom Once and For All

by ReynaSeaFlame



Series: Heroes of Paris [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaSeaFlame/pseuds/ReynaSeaFlame
Summary: This is the sequel to Not How I Wanted To Find Out. Read that first if you want to understand this.Ever since the deaths of Marinette and Adrien, Paris has never been the same. Now, Hawkmoth's successor is causing trouble in Paris with her new akumas. Two new heroes have risen to the challenge of keeping their city safe. Will they be able to stop "The Akuma" and bring Paris to freedom once and for all?





	1. What Happened To Everyone Else

After the deaths of Adrien and Marinette, Paris changed. There was an aura in the air that toned happiness down and made everyone more depressed. Crime ran rampant throughout the city and the police could barely keep up with all of the criminals without the help of Ladybug and Chat Noir. People lived in constant fear of becoming the victim of the next hanis crime. But the amount of crime in the city wasn't the only thing that had changed though. The people closest to the two heroes became polar opposites of their old selves.

Marinette's parents, Tom and Sabine, distanced themselves from everyone. They closed the bakery for a short time to mourn for their deceased daughter and when they reopened something was off. Their baked goods tasted different, as if they were missing something. The bakers in question became quiet and distanced, often spacing out at random times. They went from the lovable grandparents to the distant cousins twice removed. People stopped coming to their bakery as often as they used to. This caused the couple to loose a lot of money. But despite that both Tom and Sabine visited Marinette's grave everyday and put fresh bluebells on it.

Adrien's father, on the other hand, had mysteriously died on the exact same day of Adrien's death. He was cremated and put into a large black and silver vase. His ashes were put in a shallow grave far away from Adrien's, under a dead tree covered in welts. In his will he had apparently given everything to Nathalie, in the event that something should happen to Adrien. She inherited his company and is very wealthy. She got married, and occasionally she visits Adrien's grave with her husband and puts sunflowers on it.

Their classmates, however, may have changed the most. Chloe was humbled, and she learned to appreciate the things she had. Sabrina became more outgoing and was now often seen bullying other students, mainly Chloe. Alix became more reserved and she lost most of her confidence. She only skated when she absolutely had to. All in all, everyone became their polar opposite.

Alya and Nino were effected by the deaths the most. A lot of people would disagree, because they looked and acted the same way as they had before that fateful day. (With the exception of Alya stopping the Ladyblog.) Nino still hated adults and Alya was still obsessed with technology. But on the inside, they were hurting. Both teens felt as if someone had taken a knife to their hearts. (*Cough* Sorry) As a result, Alya and Nino spent a lot more time with each other. Alya was rarely seen without Nino by her side, and vise versa. Everyday after school they would walk together to the hill where Adrien and Marinette were put to rest.

But there was one, major thing that had changed in Paris. A few weeks after their deaths two new heroes appeared on the streets of Paris, along with a new, more dangerous villain. Soon after their arrival more and more civilians have been turned into akumas until no one (except for the heroes) was left...


	2. A New Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! So this is the official start of the story. The chapter before was just an overview of what everyone was doing and what was going on in Paris. I hope that you enjoy Freedom Once And For All!

"Alya watch out!" Nino sprinted towards his girlfriend just as she was thrown into the window of an abandoned cafe.

Alya groaned and sat up, holding her head. Nino fell to his knees at her side and helped her stand. 

"Nino I'm fine. Focus on the mission, don't worry about me," Alya pulled away from Nino's arms and wobbled on her feet. 

     "Jade Turtle, Volphina, where are you," a sinister voice hissed as it slithered around the square.

"You still have your whip right?" Nino whispered to Alya as they crept through the cafe. 

"Yeah. You still have your spear?" 

"Of course. How many akumas are left?" 

"Two. Venom Snake and Tempest. Then all we have to do is defeat Hawkmoth's successor."

     "Great. Of course the two most powerful akumas are all that's left," Nino groaned and ran his hand through his hair. 

     Alya punched Nino's shoulder lightly. "Hey, it's nothing we can't handle. We're Volphina and the Jade Turtle. Heroes of Paris." She smiled playfully. "Besides I have twenty euros on us surviving this."

Before Nino could come up with a snarky response a huge bolt of bright purple lightning struck the ground five feet to their left.

     "Tempest. If he's to our left and Venom Snake is in the square, then we could trap them in the warehouse just ahead of us," Nino whispered to Alya as they peered around the corner of the cafe. 

     "All we need is a distraction," Alya and Nino stared at each other for a few seconds. 

     "I'll go," they said in unison. "No, I will."

     "Nino, you and I both know that I'm faster and more agile than you. Not to mention that you're better at me in making traps. I'll be fine," Alya said as she put her head on Nino's shoulder. 

     Nino sighed. "Fine, you can be the bait. But that doesn't mean that I have to like it." He ran his hand through his already messed up hair. 

     Alya leaned forward and pecked Nino's cheek. "I'll be careful, I promise."

Nino smiled and pulled Alya into a loving embrace. He smashed his lips onto hers into one passionate kiss. Their lips moved in sync and Nino tightened his grip on Alya's waist.

Once they parted due to lack of oxygen Nino smirked. 

"Now that was a kiss," He grinned. "Good luck my love." 

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Whatever you dork. Just give me the signal when you're ready." Alya looked at Nino lovingly and sprinted into the square. "Hey Garden Snake and Summer Breeze! Over here you sorry excuses of villains!"

Nino's Pov

I smiled as Alya skipped towards the two villains, smiling gleefully the whole way. She sure has changed since I first met her. 

I watched as Alya taunted the two akumas before realizing that I was supposed to be building a trap in an abandoned warehouse.

     After casting one last glance at Alya I silently crept away from the battle and towards the warehouse. 

     Hissing, growling, and death threats emitted from other boarded up buildings along the street from other akumas that we've trapped. 

I didn't linger by any of those buildings, the akumas there could easily escape and kill me. 

A few more minutes of jogging led me to the abandoned warehouse. It was just the right size to contain two powerful akumas. No windows, no other exits except for the main entry. Perfect.

     I rubbed my hands together, eager to get started. Alya was right, I am amazing at building traps. 

     First I got into the lotus position, as if I were going to meditate. Then I focused my energy onto my shield, which is now floating in front of me. 

     The only way to stop the akumas is using their weaknesses against them. 'What can contain lightning and stop a snake?' 

     Several things came to mind but none of them were powerful enough to control two akumas. 

     Somewhere off in the distance I could hear explosions and muffled cursing. The fight between Alya and the akumas must be getting intense. 

     'Metal! Metal can channel lighting! If I can make a few tweaks to a metal trap Tempest will be contained!' 

     With this inspiring thought in mind I closed my eyes. In my head I shaped a tiny cage made of steel hovering in the air. Spikes made of strong wood adorned the outside of the cage so that Tempest could not escape. Then I added a vortex that would suck Tempest into the cage as soon as he entered the warehouse.

     Grinning, I opened my eyes and projected the image onto my shield. Suddenly it grew very hot, and it started to emit light. 

     Soon after the shield's surface darkened and cooled down. I snatched it out of the air just as it stopped levitating. 

     I looked up, exited to see that my creation had became reality. My cage is floating high above my head, right where I imagined it would be. 

     For a second I allowed myself to bask in my victory. Then I remembered that I still had to make a trap for Venom Snake. 

     I sighed. 'Alya just hold on a little longer.' 

   Alya's Pov

     The hiss of poison on cobblestone echoes throughout the empty street. Pitch black craters are everywhere, proof of my battle. 

     Venom Snake reared his ugly head back for another attack. His pointed fangs glowed purple as poison was loaded into them. 

     I barely manage to leap out of the way before Venom Snake's poison attack collides with the street right where I had been standing.

     "Missed me again," I laugh and jump onto a lamppost. "Wow, is Garden Snake losing his touch already?"

Venom Snake hisses at me from the ground. But then he gets a sadistic glint in his eyes and his tongue darts out of his mouth. 

     'Wait. Where's Tempest.'

"Ah!" I scream in agony as lightning encases my body and shocks me. I fall onto the roof of a building with a sickening crack. 

When I look down at my costume I internally cringe. The orange and white fur is puffed up and my ears are slicked back. 'Nino is going to kill me'

I sigh and jump to the ground. "Well you two just love giving me a hard time don't you?" The akumas glare at me. 

"I hope you know that I've been going easy on you. That was just my warm up." 

I grab my whip from its spot by my side and snap it. It unravels with a coarse crack. The akumas cower back, they know from experience how deadly I can be with my whip.

Before I can show off my amazing whip skills I see a flash of green light explode in the distance. The signal.

"Really Nino? Just when the fight was getting to be fun," I look longingly at my whip before curling it up and stowing it away. 

"Hey you idiots! Catch me if you can!" I smile playfully at the akumas before sprinting towards the warehouse. 

"Come back here Volphina!" Tempest and Venom Snake shriek as they try to keep up with me. 

'I'm on my way Nino.'

3rd Person Pov

Alya weaves through debris and vaults over gashes in the earth as she leads the two akumas on a wild goose chase towards the warehouse. 

Cheers and encouragement sound from other buildings along the block from other akumas. This seems to give Venom Snake and Tempest new motivation in catching Alya, they increase their speed. 

     Alya, sensing that the akumas we almost on her, ran even faster. To any onlookers she would have just been a orange and white blur. 

     Alya makes it to the entrance of the warehouse, exhausted and completely out of breath. But before she can even set foot in it two strong arms pull her to the side. 

     Venom Snake and Tempest, completely unaware that Alya was not in the building, barreled through the entrance of the warehouse. 

     Screams of fury echo around the warehouse as Venom Snake and Tempest are sucked into their traps. A blast of emerald green light shines through the door of the warehouse, signaling that the akumas have been successfully trapped.

     Alya and Nino smile in relief, they had finally managed to trap all of the akumas.

     "Hey Dudette." Nino spins Alya around in his arms so that they can look into each other's eyes. 

     "Hey DJ," Alya grins as Nino leans his forehead down to touch hers. 

After a few moments of pure love Alya breaks the embrace. 

She walks towards the akumas. "So, what traps did you make this time?" Alya takes one look at Venom Snake's trap and starts laughing. 

"A b-boot! You made a boot?" 

Nino walks over to Alya. "What, it's the only thing I could think of!" 

"But it's a boot!" 

"Oh shut up!" 

Alya's laughter dies down after a few minutes. She straightens her posture and smiles proudly at Nino. 

"We finally did it Nino! The akumas of Paris are finally defeated!" 

"Yea, but we can't forget that we still have to find and defeat Hawkmoth's Successor to return them to their original states." Nino sighed. "We still have a lot of work to do."

"Yes, yes you do Jade Turtle and Volphina. But I guess I just lightened the workload for you by showing myself," Alya and Nino spun around but they couldn't see where the voice had came from. 

"Aww, are the Heroes of Paris scared of little old me." The villain cackled as they stepped out of the shadows. 

     "No way!" Alya shouted. Nino stepped protectively in front of her, but was then pushed aside by Alya. 

     "It can't be!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Hawkmoth's Successor is? Tell me your theories in the comments below. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Hawkmoth’s Successor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Hawkmoth’s Successor, and what are they planning?

     " _Marinette_?!"

The blue haired super villain sighed and stepped closer to the two heroes. Alya flinched. Nino grabbed one of Alya's shaking hands. He stepped closer to Marinette, studying her.

"There's no way you can be alive. A building crushed you, Alya and I watched you and Adrien die!"

"My suit can hold up against injuries like those. It absorbed the impact and the pain I should have felt. Adrien, however, was pierced with a sword. There was no possible way for him to survive." Tears began to fall down Alya's face.

"Mari... why would you do this? You're Ladybug! You should be saving Paris, not destroying it."

Marinette cackled. "I faked my death for a reason _Alya_. Paris was becoming far too dependent on Ladybug and Chat Noir. You relied on us for everything, local law enforcement became nonexistent. The mayor lost his job, the police department fired almost all of its employees. Chat and I were overworked, physically and mentally. Eventually, I realized that the city we worked so hard to save was using us, so I went somewhere my talents would be appreciated." Marinette smirked.

"No... NO! I refuse to believe this. The Marinette we know would never side with evil, even if her life was on the line." Tears ran freely down Alya's cheeks.

"She's right. The mayor   
lost his job because he was a terrible leader. The police department talked to Ladybug and Chat Noir about letting a few of their employees go. The people let go even _agreed_ to leave. There's no way _you_ can be Marinette. Marinette would have known all of this. Also, we were at the funeral, we saw Marinette and Adrien's bodies. Hell, _we visited their graves._ "

Tense silence filled the room. Alya was clutching Nino's hand like a lifeline, glaring at the imposter. Nino was barely suppressing his rage. How _dare_ this monster masquerade as Marinette, turning her into something evil.

Finally, Marinette sighed. "You're right. I'm not Marinette. The real Marinette is six feet under the ground. You've just witnessed one of my powers; shapeshifting." She looked down at her manicured nails in boredom, but then grinned.

     Marinette disappeared. The villain's outline shimmered and became transparent. Her flowing purple and blue costume turned into a skintight yellow and black bodysuit. The villain's hair slowly changed from midnight blue to golden blonde.

     Alya's eyes narrowed and Nino frowned. The two heroes felt hatred settle into their hearts as they watched the villain shift into the person that started most of the akuma attacks on Paris.

     " _Chloe_." Nino grabbed Alya before she could attack Chloe. He pulled her to his chest and whispered into her ear.

"Don't. We don't know how powerful she is."

Alya struggled against Nino, but to no avail. She was no match against Nino's strength. His arms tightened around her waist even more.

"I don't care how powerful she is, I'm going to kill her for what she's done." Alya bared her teeth. "Nino, let me go, or else."

"No! I'm not going to let you run into a battle blind. Don't let your anger get the best of you, Alya."

Chloe watched Nino and Alya, amused. She glanced at the small device in her hand, delighted at the results blinking up at her. It was ready. Chloe couldn't repress the grin that spread across her face as she activated the remote.

"Why do you have to be so damn protective? All we have to do is beat her to save Paris. Now is not the time for hesitation, Nino. If we don't stop her now, we might never get the chance. Besides, Chloe's no match for us, it's two against o—"

     Chloe snorted, failing to suppress her laughter. She doubled over and wiped a fake tear off of her face.

     "What?"

     "You really are stupid, aren't you. What do you think I've doing the whole time you've been defeating my akumas? Wallowing in anger? Throwing temper tantrums every time you defeat my minions?

     No, I've been scheming. If I was that hard to find before, what makes you think that I'd leave my lair just because you've managed to defeat each and every akuma I've thrown at you? I could have hidden forever, and you'd still be unaware of my location."

     Nino's eyes crinkled in confusion. "So why are you here, Chloe? Why now, when there's no one left but you? What are you planning?"

     "Oh, Nino, I'm not alone. Not anymore." Chloe smirked. Her eyes started to glow white. " _Now_!"

     All hell broke loose.

     Windows shattered, doors flew off their hinges, and hordes of bodies entered the warehouse. They circled Alya and Nino, surrounding them. Any chance of escape was diminished.

     "No..." Alya stared, horrified, into the eyes of each and every akuma she and Nino had beaten.

     Nino recovered from the shock first. “Back to back! We have to fight!" He let go of Alya and grabbed his sword and shield. She reached for her whip, unfurling it with a crack. The akumas jeered, one even threw a knife at Nino, but he blocked it with his shield.

“Resistance if futile! It’s two against thousands! Now that I’ve freed my minions, Paris will finally be mine!” Chloe cackled and turned to her akumas. “Kill them! Take no prisoners. Let the Battle for Paris begin!”

Alya and Nino gulped as the akumas advanced. They knew that it was now or never, this would be their last battle as Volphina and Jade Turtle.

“I love you.”

Nino glanced over his shoulder at Alya. “I love you too. See you when this is all over.” He smiled and ran into the crowd of akumas, shouting a familiar battle cry.

“Yeah.” Alya sighed. “Dead or alive, I’ll see you when it’s over.” Alya took a deep breath. She cracked her whip.

“Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, sorry for the long wait. I have no excuses, and to be honest, the only reason this chapter is finished is because I stayed home from school sick. 
> 
> Sorry for the shortish chapter, the next one is going to be a lot longer. 
> 
> Also, I finally figured out how to format my writing! *Cheers* I’ll probaly go back and edit my other works, clean them up a bit. 
> 
> Feel free to drop a kudos of a comment, those always brighten up my day!


End file.
